Soul Mates
by Stheffie-Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Anything was where it belong,but with just one look everything change


Authors note: this is my first one-shot ever, I hope you guys likes it, please review and tell me what you think, I will totally love that, and sorry for the grammars mistakes or else, English is not my first language. Please review let me see what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the secret life of the American teenager; they all belong to ABC Family and Brenda Hampton.

**Soul mates**

Amy's POV

I fell that today everything is going to change, but this is an odd feeling, no fear, no stress.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the clock on the little table next to my bed. 6:30 am. I really didn´t feel like getting up but I did anyways, I stretched my arms and legs and walked to the nursery to see if John was already awake. I walked in and saw him sitting on his crib playing with some of his toys, when he saw me his face light up and he smiled at me, I stared at him thinking that is almost two years since a I found out that I was pregnant. I picked him up and kiss his forehead.

"Good morning my beautiful boy" I say to him while I walk to my room. I changed his clothes and then I changed myself, we went downstairs and ate some breakfast and then I took him to daycare, I drove to schools parking lot when I pulled over and went down my car I felt a pair of arms grabbing my waist, I turned around and saw my boyfriend with a little smile on his face.

"Hi Ben" I told him while I gave him a peck on his lips, but this little kiss didn´t felt right, it felt like I was kissing the wrong boy.

I closed the door of my car and Ben took my hand, we walked like this towards the school, my hand felt uncomfortable were it was, my body felt odd and not good being so close to Ben , it felt like my hand didn´t belong where it was, my body didn't belong net to Ben.

We walked to my locker and then I get rid of Ben's hand paying no attention to him, but then I saw him leaning over me trying to kiss me, I pulled a side my face and his kiss land on my cheek.

"There is something wrong?" he asked me with confusion on his face.

"I just don't feel good today" I told him avoiding his eyes, I knew that he saw that something was wrong, and today I just wanted a drama free day.

While I closed my locker and start to walk without holding Ben´s hand I saw them. Her being perfect and seductive and him who always left me speechless. I didn't knew what to do with the feeling to my son's father, I didn't even know what I felt.

They were next to Adrian's locker, she was chattering and saw him seductively, but this time he was distant, not seeing her or paying any attention to her. I didn't realize that I stood and staring at the 'till Ben called my name a little louder of what I wanted, then Ricky look up and our eyes met, he smile affectively, his smile made me blush and start to walked towards him as he did the same ignoring the nagging voice of Adrian.

We met just in the middle of the hallway without taking our eyes from each other, he touched my cheek with his hand and everything seemed to fit he put his hand down took mine and it felt perfect, my hand was where it always belonged, just like the rest of my body, even if I want to deny it I just can't, all my whole being belonged to Ricky and Ricky's whole being belonged to me.

When he took my hand he limbed slowly to his chest and put it right where his heart is, he thought jus like me, we were just right where we belonged, I felt his heart beating in the palm of my hand and I knew he felt just like me.

"We are where we belong" I told him in a whisper while he nodded and smiled at me.

"Now and forever" he said in a sweet but seductive voice.

"Just like soul mates" I said at the same time he gets a little closer to me, his face was inches close to mine, then I close my eyes and finally our lips met, everything was perfect, it felt like magic, our lips fit perfectly and it seemed like the found their place in the world, it was like they were ripped apart and finally united back again,, it was the best kiss of my life, it seemed like it lasted forever but still not enough.

We separate our lips but we still stay close, then I said in a whisper

"Now and forever"


End file.
